1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical-electric converting element and an optical-electric converting module.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-electric converting module usually includes a circuit board, a number of light emitters, a number of light receivers, and a optical-electric coupling member. The light emitters and the light receivers are mounted on and electrically connected to the circuit board. The optical-electric coupling member includes a number of coupling lenses, such as two light-receiving coupling lenses and two light-emitting coupling lenses. Each of the light-receiving coupling lenses aligns with a light emitter, and each of the light-emitting coupling lenses aligns with a light receiver. However, all of the light-receiving coupling lenses and the light-emitting coupling lenses have the same diameter, this may cause the problems of the light-receiving coupling lenses not gathering enough light, and the light-emitting coupling lenses not concentrating enough light.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical-electric converting element and an optical-electric converting module which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.